


Knowing me (knotting you)

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Breeding, Come Inflation, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Scenting, Spanking, this is filth by the way but it is just how I roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: "Hey, so," he stuttered, breaking the kiss regretfully. Because, honestly, talking was the absolute last thing he wanted to be doing right now.





	Knowing me (knotting you)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Grimm" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I recently got into "Grimm" and fell in love with the Nick x Monroe pairing. This was mostly inspired by season one – early season two in a AU where Nick and Monroe are basically very, very stupid and don't know they are in love with each other.
> 
> Warnings: sex, oral sex, knotting, anal sex, breeding, light spanking, animal traits, scenting, mild language, just guys being dudes, PWP, first time, cum-inflation. This is filth tbh.

"Hey, so," he stuttered, breaking the kiss regretfully. Because, honestly, talking was the absolute  _last_  thing he wanted to be doing right now.

"Uhuh," Nick hummed, sliding  _downdowndown_  until he was kneeling on the floor. Looking up at him with eyes that were all pupil. So aroused his hands were trembling as they fumbled with his zipper and shoved his pants down around his ankles.

"Really," he tried again, groaning as the man rubbed his face down the hard line of his cock. Pre-cum blurting wet across the fabric of his boxers as Nick nuzzled in. Driving him stupid with want.

"Later," Nick said firmly. Mouthing at the wet cotton as he gave in and fisted his hand in the man's hair like he'd been wanting to for months. Tugging just shy of painful when Nick just moaned at the man-handling.

 _The_   _little_   _sadist_.

He groaned as the Grimm's tongue flicked around the crown through the thin material. Already driving him fucking nuts. Twitching and over-stimulated as every shift tugged the wet fabric over the head of his cock.

"Later might be...uh late.  _Too_  late," he rasped. Honestly impressed he was still able to form full sentences at this point. Head thudding back against the wall as Nick peeled his cock out of his split-slick boxers and nuzzled into the nest of hair at the base. Cooing -  _holy_   _fuck_  - approvingly at his size before the Grimm made a show of fisting his cock in his palm. Just to show how it barely fit.

 _The man was going to give him a god damned complex.  
_  
"No, you don't understand. Nick- it's a blutbad thing. It doesn't happen every time, but like- when it's really,  _really_  good or I'm worked up - and I think this is going to qualify, so- I need to tell you about-"

"Monroe?"

He blinked, looking down at him with a dry mouth as Nick slurped loosely at the head of his cock. Making his hips jerk forward every time there was even the ghost of suction.

"Yeah?" he answered, distracted by the thought of how Nick would look with his mouth stuffed full. Brushing the pad of his thumb across the corner of the man's lips as Nick licked at his slit almost delicately.

"Shut up and let me blow you."

"O-kay," he agreed shakily. Exhaling sharply as Nick promptly swallowed him down from root to fucking tip without even a  _hint_  of a gag reflex. Or a polite warning. You know, like-  _hrnnngh_.

Good intentions kind of went out the window after that.

* * *

He had a vague recollection of roughly pulling out of Nick's mouth and cumming all over his face. Loving the slutty, red-stretched pout he'd made of Nick's mouth as the man gaped in surprise - then just want. Looking completely wrecked as he panted shallowly. Reaching into his jeans to jerk himself off before he slapped his hands away and hauled him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Snarling a warning when Nick cursed and tried to hump into the curve of his shoulder, desperate for friction. Only quieting when he lost his temper and smacked him firmly on the ass with a vicious sounding crack that rebounded off the walls.

Nick came anyway.

Because of course he did.

Like clockwork, before the echoes had even faded, Nick howled a strangled note into the small of his back. Hips jerking from the slap before promptly coming in his pants before they could even reach the bedroom.

 _Unfucking_   _believable_.

But when he tossed the man on his bed and watched him tug awkwardly at his clothes - filling the air with the tart of cum, musk and even the salt of a handful of blissed out tears - because apparently that was how the Grimm rolled in the bedroom - Nick was still looking up at him with a challenge in his eyes.

After that he was ashamed to admit he didn't give the rest any thought at all.

* * *

"Monroe," Nick questioned, with the kind of forced calm that reminded him of his mom before he got an ass whoopin' back when he was a kid. Face half-squashed in the depths of the duvet, neck bared in a lovely, if not unintentional display of submission. "What is  _that_ \- what just- what happened?"

He just shuddered through another aftershock. Rubbing at the bruises already blooming on the man's slim hips. Growling onto the humid still of the bedroom as he kept him flat against the mattress. Knot buried deep. Throbbing and hot and so-  _so_   _fucking_   _good_  he barely remembered what words were, let alone how to use them.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to-  _oh_   _god_ \- me," he rasped, shuddering through the surging burn of pleasure as he felt himself cum again. Watching his own slick leak around the knot and drip onto the sheets as he leaned back slightly- just to get a good look at the way Nick's hole was stretched and puffy-red. Locked hungrily around the fat of his knot like it never wanted to let go.

"Monroe?" Nick warbled, half-awed, half-wrecked as he tried to look over his shoulder. "Did you just come again? _Oh_. Oh-"

He rolled his hips, pressing down on what he assumed was Nick's prostate. Grinding the little nub of nerves until Nick started squirming. Face a wreck but he wouldn't let him wriggle away. He couldn't if he tried. More to the point, he didn't want too. He wanted  _this_. He wanted Nick caught on his cock and whimpering his name. He wanted to show him every single way he could ruin him, just like this, without even trying. He wanted to bare his teeth and have Nick do the same back, tussling for control until Nick just gave and gave and gave and-

"Monroe, please... _I can't..."_

"Take it," he soothed, so blissed out he would have been embarrassed for the both of them. Curling over the man's back as the Grimm thrashed weakly. Punctuating each word with a gentle roll of his hips. Stuffing his knot impossibly deeper. His wolf reveling in his mate's complete and utter surrender. "You can do it. I know you can. You already came on my knot- I can smell it. Like a  _bitch_  in  _heat_. You like it. You  _like_  me splitting you wide open. Don't you?"

Nick shook his head into the sheets. Whimpering.  _Pleading_. Crying out so prettily he set his teeth into the pale of the man's neck until the Grimm was suddenly nodding. Babbling high and rough and pushing back on his knot. One hand coming out desperately to try and capture his hand and drag it under him.

"No," he admonished, shaking Nick's fingers away. Grabbing the man's wrist and folding it behind him until it was resting on his back. Forced him deeper into the sheets as the man's skin flushed red. High on pleasure and maybe just Nick as the words came more fluidly now. Having no idea where he'd been keeping all these filthy thoughts as he let them go without filter. Loving how it only seemed to deepen the scent of the man's arousal. Flooding the air with a rich, caramel tart that had him drooling. "The only reason this happened is because you didn't listen. You just barged ahead without knowing the rules. So- now- now you're gonna come for me. Just like this. You gonna do it? Hmmm? Or will I just have keep you here… like this? Tied and full of me?"

"Monroe!"

Nick came again weakly, like he'd strangled it out of him. Which admittedly, he had. Selfishly, he might add. The suddenly tightening of Nick's insides making him cum again as he snarled in chorus.

And maybe he was overthinking it, but having to deal with the revelation that sex had never been like this before was really throwing him. He was honestly too old for this type of sexual crisis. Because this, right now, was something new. It wasn't just the sex or the fact he'd knotted. It was- hell, he didn't even know. It has something to do with the way Nick was arced under him. Like pleasure was something he needed to fight off and submit to all at the same time. It was Nick moaning out the fractured syllables of his name as his cum leaked out of his hole and trickled down the inside of both their thighs. It was something so fucking good he might have even been waiting for it his entire life.

 _For_   _Nick_.

And as if on cue, Nick pressed a sloppy kiss into the sweat-tips of his hair the same moment he arced over him. Keeping him covered -  _safe_  - as he rumbled a contented sound into the little hairs on the back of the man's head. The kiss was clumsy and it missed the mark by a mile, but he huffed out an affectionate sound anyway. Rolling them so he was spooned up against the man's back after Nick collapsed across the mattress – to exhausted to hold himself up.

And for a long time there was just that.

* * *

"Monroe?" Nick hummed, rousing sometime later. The shadows were long on the wall, giving him the impression it was sometime in the evening. Hours since Nick had stomped up his front steps and hammered on his door. Already yelling before he'd even opened it. Angry that he'd saved his ass,  _again_. Angry that he'd put himself at risk. Angry that he had that scrape across his cheek. But mostly just angry because he was finally angry back. Control flying right out the god dawned window as he growled. Crowding him into the closest wall and sticking his finger in his stupid Grimm face as he caught the reflection of his eyes flashing to red before-

"Mmmmm?" he replied articulately, lapping distractedly at the bite mark he'd made earlier like he could sooth the worst of the sting.

"How long are we going to-"

"Be like this?" he supplied when Nick trailed off. Watching him roll his shoulders. Shifting like he was testing the give of the knot still lodged inside him before subsiding again. Exhaling wetly when he leaned down and licked a stripe across the dip of his collarbone.

"Hmmphhh," the man affirmed.

_Good question._

The last time he'd knotted had been with Angelina in the Cascades. He'd come to with the butter-tang of deer thick in his mouth and Angelina tied to him in the middle of a fern-lush hollow. It'd taken hours for the knot to subside, but that wasn't exactly a fair judge considering Angelina had egged him on. Fucking herself on his knot again and again until he couldn't keep track of the times he'd filled her. Feeding him bits of meat straight from the carcass until he finally flipped them and fucked her so hard they broke through the ground and into an old vixen's den that smelled like brittle prey-bones and must.

"In my defense," he rasped eventually, too doped up on endorphins and animal satisfaction to feel much in the way of guilt as he humped into the abused press of the man's ass. Grinding against his prostate with lazy enthusiasm even though he knew for a fact that Nick getting hard again was damn near impossible. "I did try and warn you."

He made a concerted effort to ease his weight to the side when Nick groaned. Forcing back the instincts that told him to keep his mate covered,  _protected_ , as Nick pushed himself up on his elbows and cracked a yawn.

"I liked it..." Nick told him after a moment. Words half-muffled in the sheets when he collapsed back into the mattress with a soft sound. Too well fucked to muster up any real movement as he fixed him with a sleepy smile. "S'o full."

And he was. Because when his hand darted down to the man's belly, it had a curve. So full with him he could detect the barest hint of roundness that had the animal in him all but howling. Effectively losing what little control he'd gained in the intervening hours as Nick stretched underneath him. Presenting.

 _Oh_   _man_.

 _He_   _was_   _fucking_   _done_   _for_.

"I bred you," he whispered, dazed and immediately harder than he'd ever been. Dizzy with the switch when he squeezed the plump of Nick's stomach. Feeling his knot firm impossibly harder as Nick clenched down experimentally. Punching a snarl out of him as he bit down sharply on his mark until Nick moaned out his name.

Because he had.

There was no other word for it.

No other meaning.

"Filled you so full. Gonna have my pups" he said hoarsely, almost slurring. Feeling punch drunk as Nick groaned, scrabbling at the sheets. Cock desperately trying to get hard as he ground his knot as deep as he could, just to punch out a series of desperate sounding whimpers. "You're gonna stay like this, fat off my knot.  _Yeah_. Nick-  _oh_ -  _fucking_ \- you're so full. You're gonna have my-"

Obviously he wouldn't.

Grimm or not, Nick just didn't have the right kind of plumbing.

But his wolf was convinced and maybe Nick was too, because his hand came down on top of his on his belly a couple seconds later. Thumbing the slight curve he thought he was imagining until Nick hiccupped in surprise. Suddenly aware of roaring in his ears and that his claws were out. Pressing dangerously against the bruised sweat of his mate's skin as his balls drew up tight.

" _Yes_ ," Nick hissed through gritted teeth. "God, you're so big. I can feel- I can feel it-  _oh_   _fuck_ … Monroe, are you-"

It was almost painful when his knot pulsed and he was cumming again.

* * *

It could have been years or maybe just minutes later, when he blinked himself awake. Realizing he was splayed on top of Nick again. Listening muzzily to the comforting thump of his pulse as Nick cracked another yawn into the sheets. Eyes closed like he was about to fall asleep like that.

He nosed into the crook of the man's neck with a contented hum. Rooting out any smell that wasn't his and smearing his sweat and cum across it until the rank was thick. Privately amused when Nick just let him.

"So, have we learned our lesson about listening to the blutbad when he tries to tell you about his freaky biology?" he asked.

"I usually need a few…  _ugh_ …times for things to really sink in," Nick murmured softly, tangling their feet together as the sheets rippled – damp with sweat, cum and lube. Somehow managing to make that sleepy collection of words sound shit-eating and completely unrepentant as the corner of his mouth lifted up in a grin.

He snorted, rolling his eyes skyward as he tested the strength of the tie before easing them back on their sides. Deciding they were going to be there for a while as he snagged the duvet and pulled it over them.

That much he believed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: Title a riff on ABBA's song "Knowing me, knowing you." ABBA doesn't deserve this, and yet-


End file.
